Jugement renversé
by Charlymarmotte
Summary: Lucius est fait prisonnier par l'Ordre du Phénix. Mais pourquoi l'avoir capturé ? Ce n'est pas dans les habitudes de l'Ordre... Mais qu'importe la colère du blond, un certain loup-garou n'a pas l'air décidé à le laisser partir !


**Un autre OS pour l'anniversaire d'Oleia ! Un Lucius x Remus celui-là =p C'est la première fois que j'écris une fic sur ces personnages... Soyez indulgents please u.u**

Jugement renversé

Lucius se réveilla et essaya de se redresser. Une douleur sourde se propagea instantanément dans tout son corps, le contraignant à se rallonger. Il regarda autour de lui en tourna précautionneusement la tête. Même ce petit geste lui faisait mal... Il se trouvait dans une chambre de taille moyenne au parquet foncés et aux murs verts. Il aurait presque pu se croire dans une des chambres d'invités de son manoir. Presque. Il ferma les yeux pour tenter de ses remémorer les évènements de.. Quand ? La veille ? Il ne savait pas combien de temps il était resté inconscient...

Les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix avaient contré une de leurs attaques au ministère alors qu'ils ne s'y attendaient pas et qu'ils étaient en sous nombre... Jusque là, il s'en souvenait. Le goût amer qui l'avait envahi en constatant qu'il ne ferait pas le poids était encore trop présent pour qu'il puisse l'oublier, hélas... Lui, Lucius Malfoy, s'était fait vaincre par les rebelles. Il voyait encore les autres mangemorts se faire battre par ces êtres insignifiants... Lui-même peinait à lutter contre Kingsley Sacklebot. Il avait réussi à se débarrasser de certains gêneurs mais ce sorcier le tenait à distance, il était exténué et ses alliés tombaient les uns après les autres.

Mais... Ça n'expliquait pas comment il avait atterri là... Il avait dû se prendre un sort assez puissant pour percer ses défenses... Réfléchir lui vrillait la tête. Il avait l'impression d'avoir été piétiné par des géants tant ses muscles lui faisaient mal. Fourbu, il cessa de lutter contre le sommeil qui l'envahissait et se rendormi.

Un mouvement le réveilla un peu plus tard. Alors qu'il ouvrait les yeux avec difficulté (la douleur semblait à présent avoir envahie même ses paupières) une voix lui parvint.

-Ah... Vous allez mieux ? Non, ne bougez pas... Vous n'êtes pas encore remis...

Lucius était persuadé d'avoir déjà entendu cette voix quelque part mais... Il n'aurait su dire où... Il voyait trouble et n'arrivait pas à distinguer le visage de l'homme qui lui faisait face. Il sentit une main s'appuyer sur son torse pour le forcer à rester allongé, puis on lui fit boire quelque chose qui le replongea dans les bras de Morphée.

La troisième fois qu'il reprit ses esprit, il se sentait beaucoup mieux. La douleur était toujours présente, mais moins forte. Il n'était plus fatigué et, quand il s'assit, sa tête ne tourna pas. Il décida alors de sortir son lit. Il se rendit alors compte qu'il portait une horrible robe blanche sans aucune forme et regarda autour de lui. Ses vêtements n'étaient nul part, donc il se dirigea vers l'armoire qui trônait dans un coin de la pièce. Elle contenait quelques vieux habits, dont une robe de chambre en soie grise qu'il attrapa et enfila. Un Malfoy se devait d'être toujours présentable.

Après avoir vérifié qu'il pouvait quitter la chambre sans ternir l'honneur et la dignité de son nom, il ouvrit la porte et déboucha sur un long couloir. D'un côté, une rampe qui donnait sur un petit hall, deux étages plus bas, et de l'autre toute une rangée de pièces. Au bout du couloir, des escaliers descendaient. Il semblait se trouver dans une ancienne maison, de sorciers de toute évidence si l'on considérait les têtes d'elfes de maisons empaillées sur le mur. Savoir qu'il se trouvait dans un univers connu le rassura quelque peu. Au moins, il n'aurait pas à faire avec des béotiens malappris.

Une porte s'ouvrit brusquement à sa droite, le faisant presque sursauter. Il se retrouva nez-à-nez avec Harry Potter. Instinctivement, il chercha sa baguette, mais il se rappela qu'il n'avait pas pu trouver sa canne dans la pièce où il s'était réveillé. Il se demandait comment faire pour capturer Potter et le ramener à son maître sans pouvoir faire de magie quand l'élu prit la parole :

-Ce n'est pas la peine de tenter quoi ce soit M. Malfoy. Vous ne pouvez rien faire ici.

-Oh vraiment ? Répondit le blond avec un regard méprisant. Je n'ai pas besoin d'attendre votre approbation pour faire ce dont j'ai envie, vous savez.

-Je vous déconseille de m'attaquer ou d'essayer de vous enfuir. Et puis, vous n'avez pas votre baguette...

-J'ignorais que l'Ordre faisait des prisonniers. Vous seriez-vous décidé à faire des choses que les bonnes mœurs moldues pourraient réprimer ? Ce serait fort impressionnant...

Le gryffondor ne répondit rien, se contentant de descendre les escaliers. Arrivé en bas, il se retourna et ajouta :

-Au fait, vous ne pouvez pasaller en bas pour le moment. Vous feriez mieux de rester dans votre chambre en attendant qu'on décide ce que nous allons faire de vous.

-Et si je refuse ?

-Vous vous retrouverez face à des membres de l'Ordre très déçus de votre désobéissance...

Énervé d'être ainsi à la merci d'un simple adolescent, Lucius tourna les talons et se résolu à retourner dans la salle qu'il venait de quitter. Il rageait de devoir obéir sans pouvoir rien faire, mais il n'était pas en position de se battre... D'après ce qu'il avait cru comprendre, il se trouvait dans le quartier général de l'Ordre. La manière forte était donc exclue pour s'échapper, seul, il ne ferait pas le poids... Il valait mieux se tenir tranquille et tenter de recueillir des informations sur ces rebelles. Ainsi, il ne rentrerait pas au Manoir les mains vides, et le maitre le récompenserait.

Tout à ses réflexions, il ne s'aperçut d'une présence dans sa chambre que lorsqu'un mouvement le fit tourner la tête.

-Harry m'a dit que vous étiez levé. Vous vous sentez mieux ? On vous a lancé un sort puissant...

Malfoy laissa échapper un soupir dédaigneux tout en toisant l'homme qui été entré. Après le soi-disant survivant, voilà qu'un loup-garou lui adressait la parole... Il n'avait pas intérêt à rester dans ce lieu trop longtemps, c'était plus qu'il ne pouvait en supporter !

-Je suis désolé de devoir vous interdire l'accès au rez-de-chaussé, mais nous aurons bientôt terminé. En attendant, vous pouvez vous rendre dans la bibliothèque. J'ai cru comprendre que vous aimiez la lecture, et elle est fort bien fournie. Je suis certain que vous trouverez de quoi vous occuper.

-Je doute que cette maison abrite autre chose d'intéressant que les phénomènes qui lui tiennent lieu d'habitant. Et encore. Mais pourquoi pas ? Ça ne pourra pas être pire que de rester assis à ne rien faire...

Lupin eut un petit sourire triste que l'aristocrate jugea pathétique et lui fit signe de le suivre. Il le conduisit jusqu'à la dernière porte du couloir, qui s'ouvrit sur une immense bibliothèque. Les murs étaient couverts d'étagères remplies de livres, et au centre trônait une grande table en chêne. Une grande fenêtre illuminait la pièce, et près d'elle se trouvaient deux fauteuils qui semblaient bien moelleux.

-Les livres sont classés par sujets. Je viendrais vous chercher lorsque nous aurons fini.

Sur ce, l'ancien professeur de défense contre les forces du mal s'éloigna. Quand les pas se furent éloignés, Lucius sortit de la salle. On lui avait interdit de descendre, mais pas d'explorer. Il arpenta le couloir en ouvrant les portes au fur et à mesure. La plupart donnaient sur des chambres, sauf une qui contenait un grand bureau, visiblement inutilisé depuis longtemps au vu de la couche de poussière qui le recouvrait. A l'étage du dessus, il y avait un grand salon avec un canapé, un piano et une armoire, une pièce vide dont un mur entier était dédié à l'arbre généalogique des Black (il en déduisit qu'il se trouvait dans la maison de feu Walburga Black) mais rien il ne trouva aucune information utile. Il fut tenté de descendre, mais il se ravisa. Ça ne servirait à rien. Il valait mieux prendre son mal en patience... Il retourna donc dans la bibliothèque et choisit quelque livres pour se distraire. Contrairement à ce qu'il avait pensé, beaucoup d'ouvrages semblaient très intéressant, certains même traitaient de magie de noire. Bien sûr, rien de très nocif, il se doutait qu'à partir du moment où l'Ordre avait établit son camps ici, toute trace de magie noire avait sûrement été éradiquée... Mais ça n'avait pas dû être une mince affaire, connaissant l'ancienne propriétaire.

Il était plongé dans un livre quand Lupin vint le voir pour la deuxième fois de la journée.

-Nous avons terminé, vous pouvez descendre. Vous êtes conviés à manger avec nous bien sûr.

-Merci pour cette invitation, mais je préfèrerais que l'on me monte le repas dans ma chambre.

-Je m'en doute, sourit le loup-garou. Malheureusement, je crains que ce ne soit pas possible. Molly m'a bien précisé qu'elle ne servirait que les personnes présentes.

Lucius était indigné. Il allait devoir manger avec toute une bande de traitres à leur sang, de sangs de bourbes et de lycanthrope ? Il maudit la faim qui le tiraillait et les évènements qui l'avaient conduit là. A contre cœur, il suivit Lupin et entra dans ce qui semblait être la cuisine. Jamais Lucius n'avait pris un repas dans une cuisine. C'était à peine s'il avait déjà mis les pieds dans celle du Manoir. Il n'y avait que les elfes qui y allaient. Ces gens n'avaient donc aucune fierté pour manger dans le lieu de travail de ces créatures serviles ? Il frissonna. Jamais encore il n'avait subi une telle offense. Depuis qu'il était conscient, il enchainait humiliation sur humiliation.

Il se força a inspirer et à expirer lentement afin de reprendre stoïcisme habituel. Mais il ne parvenait pas à calmer sa colère,et tous les regards fixés sur lui ne l'aidaient pas. Il avait deviné juste. Toutes les personnes présentes faisaient honte à la bonne société sorcière. Il ne voulait même pas poser les yeux sur eux.

Un grand silence s'était installé à son arrivé, et une tension palpable avait envahi la pièce. L'épouse Weasley fit un sourire crispé avant de l'inviter à s'asseoir, tentant vainement de décontracter l'atmosphère. Tout le repas se déroula dans la même ambiance, et quand il fut terminé, on le pria de remonter. En partant, il lui sembla entendre quelqu'un s'écrier :

-Par Merlin, pourquoi l'avoir ramené ? C'est complètement ridicule ! Cette histoire va mal finir...

Il voulut s'attarder pour écouter la suite, mais cela lui valut un regard noir de Potter qui surveillait le couloir d'un oeil suspicieux.

Les jours suivant se passèrent de la même façon. Les membres de l'Ordre semblaient ne pas être tous d'accord quand à sa présence _dans cette maison. Apparemment, certains auraient voulu qu'il n'ai jamais mis les pieds dans cette maison_, et Lucius était du même avis. Maintenant qu'il y était, il ne pouvait plus en sortir. C'était rageant. Et puis, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi on l'avait amené ici. A ce qu'il savait, l'Ordre n'avait jamais fait de prisonnier. Alors pourquoi lui ? Non vraiment, il ne voyait pas.

Il passait ses journées enfermé dans la bibliothèque. Parfois, Lupin venait le voir. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il s'acharnait à lui demander s'il allait bien, s'il voulait quelque chose, ou simplement discuter. A chaque fois, l'aristocrate écourtait la conversation en répliquant sèchement qu'il n'aspirait qu'au calme et à la tranquillité. Alors l'ancien professeur repartait, un éclat de tristesse dans le regard qui laissait Malfoy senior indifférent.

Au fur et à mesure, la maison se vidait. Les adolescents repartirent à Poudlard quand les vacances furent finies, et au final, seuls Lupin et les Weasley restaient en permanences. D'autres venaient parfois pour les repas et repartaient plus tard. La seule chose qui avait un peu distrait le blond fut la découverte de Kreattur, l'elfe de la maison, qui avait semblé plus qu'heureux de trouver enfin quelqu'un de digne de rester dans la maison de sa chère maitresse. De ce fait, il s'occupait de lui bien mieux que des autres personnes, lui cuisinant des collations raffinées, lui apportant d'ancien livres de magie noire qu'il avait réussi à sauver, ou encore lui racontant les derniers évènements de la guerre, ce que l'Ordre refusait toujours de faire.

De temps à autre, il parlait à Severus. Les membres de l'Ordre croyaient dur comme fer qu'il travaillait comme espion pour eux. Comme s'il allait trahir le Seigneur des Ténèbres ! Ça le faisait rire tout bas...

Il appréciait ces moments où Severus lui donnait des nouvelles de l'extérieur. Savoir que Draco allait bien le rassurait.

-Tu ne devrais pas être si mécontent d'avoir été fait prisonnier, fit le professeur de potions à Lucius un jour que ce dernier critiquait encore sa situation déplorable.

L'homme blond haussa un sourcil.

-Pourquoi donc ?

-Tous ceux qui ont participé à l'expédition se sont retrouvés face au courroux du Lord... Certains en sont morts. En tous cas, il était furieux contre toi. Il vaut mieux que tu sois là plutôt qu'au Manoir, au moins, tu es en sécurité.

Lucius prit le temps de digérer l'information avant de prendre la parole.

-Les choses finiront bien par se calmer...

-Je doute que l'Ordre accepte de te relâcher avant la fin de la guerre.

-Tu ne peux pas l'aider à m'échapper ? Tu pourrais prendre ma baguette si tu sais où elle est.

-Ils ne me l'ont pas dit, mais même si c'était le cas, je pense que tu devrais rester là, fit le brun d'une voix posée.

-Je préfère encore affronter la colère du Maitre que de rester ici pour des années !

Son interlocuteur soupira et se leva.

-Je dois partir. Essaie de supporter cet environnement encore un peu.

Après son départ, il retourna dans ce qui était devenu son refuge. La bibliothèque le reposait. Au moins ici, personne ne venait le déranger, à part ce loup-garou. Mais il suffisait d'une phrase bien sentie pour qu'il batte en retraite.

Ledit loup-garou ne tarda d'ailleurs pas à faire son apparition. Lucius leva les yeux de son livre et lui lança un regard méprisant.

-Je vous ai apporté du thé, dit Lupin sans se démonter.

Le blond l'ignora et replongea dans sa lecture.

-Je vous le pose ici.

Agacé, il ferma le lourd volume d'un coup sec.

-Vous devez vraiment vous ennuyer pour en être réduit à rechercher la compagnie d'un prisonnier. Dumbledore ne vous laisse pas sortir n'est-ce pas ? Après le fiasco que vous avez fait à Poudlard, ce n'est pas très étonnant... En réalité, même votre propre camp vous recluse et vous méprise. Vous devez vous sentir vraiment misérable...

-En effet, répondit l'autre d'une voix posée. Mais ce n'est pas pour les raisons que vous avez citées.

Cependant, son regard voilé trahissait la peine que son assurance feinte essayait de masquer. Étrangement, Lucius sentit une pointe de culpabilité monter en lui. C'était parfaitement ridicule. Un Malfoy qui éprouvait du regret ? N'importe quoi. Cette maison n'avait décidément pas une bonne influence sur lui. Il regarda le brun s'éloigner et refermer la porte, emportant avec lui le thé qu'il avait apporté.

Ce soir là, le diner se passa dans une atmosphère encore plus tendue qu'à l'ordinaire. Remus ne prononça pas un mot du repas, tandis que la mère Weasley foudroyait sans cesse le sang-pur du regard d'un air lourd de reproches. Ce n'est qu'au dessert, lorsque Snape arriva sans crier gare, que l'ambiance se détendit un peu. On envoya l'aristocrate dans sa chambre, comme toujours lors de réunions « secrètes » et improvisées de l'Ordre, où il attendit qu'elle se termine pour à son ami.

Il finit par le rejoindre et s'assit à côté de lui.

-Alors ? Tu ne t'es toujours pas accoutumé à cette maison ? Demanda ce dernier.

-Parce que tu espères encore que je vais miraculeusement me mettre à aimer cet endroit et surtout ses habitants ?

-Tu devrais. Tu risques de passer encore beaucoup de temps ici.

Le blond soupira, irrité.

-Je ne supporterais pas indéfiniment ce traitement ! Fit-il.

Remarquant l'air sombre du Malfoy, Severus jugea préférable de changer de sujet.

-Au fait, qu'as-tu dit à Lupin pour qu'il soit renfermé ?

La question ne fit que le rembrunir davantage et il ne répondit rien.

-Tu ne devrais pas être trop sévère avec lui. Il t'a sauvé la vie, tu le sais ?

Lucius écarquilla les yeux de surprise.

-Pardon ? Le lycanthrope m'a sauvé ? Quand ça ?

-Lors de la bataille. Bellatrix t'a lancé un sort de magie noire dans le dos et Lupin a créé un bouclier devant toi juste avant qu'il ne te touche. Tu l'as quand même reçu mais il a fait beaucoup moins de dégâts que si tu te l'étais pris de plein fouet. En fait, si ç'avait été la cas, tu ne serais plus là pour en parler... En plus quand les mangemorts ont fui et que tu étais inconscient, c'est lui qui a insisté pour te ramener ici.

-C'est donc de sa faute si je suis coincé dans cet endroit sordide ?

-Tu ne comprends pas. Je t'ai dit que le Lord était très en colère contre toi. En te ramenant ici, il t'a protégé. C'est la meilleure cachette qui soit pour toi.

-Mais... Pourquoi a-t-il fait ça ?

L'homme aux cheveux gras resta silencieux un moment avant de répondre en mesurant ses mots.

-Tu devrais lui accorder autre chose que du mépris. Peut-être que tu comprendrais alors.

Le blond leva un sourcil interrogateur.

-Que veux-tu dire ?

-Tu devrais juste lui laisser sa chance, c'est tout. Il n'est pas aussi misérable que ce qu'il paraît.

-Et bien... Si je ne te connaissais pas, je croirais que tu es du côté de l'Ordre...

Snape haussa les épaules. Lui dire qu'il en faisait effectivement parti n'était absolument pas envisageable pour le moment.

-Mais pourquoi Bella a-t-elle voulu me tuer ?

-Apparemment elle te tient responsable de la mort de sa sœur.

-Personne n'aurait pu prévoir que la colère su Seigneur des Ténèbres tomberait sur elle...

-Non en effet. Mais elle croit que tu n'as pas suffisamment cherché à la protéger.

-Elle savait que ce n'était qu'un mariage arrangé et que nous n'avons jamais rien éprouvé l'un pour l'autre...

-Et bien tu lui expliqueras ça si tu la revois un jour. En attendant, essaie d'être un peu plus ouvert avec les gens de cette maison...

Les jours qui suivirent laissèrent Lucius complètement confus. Il ne comprenait plus rien. Lupin l'avait sauvé, le protégeait et s'occupait de lui. C'était un fait. Mais pourquoi ? Peut-être espérait-il un dédommagement. D'après ce qu'il avait compris, il n'était pas très riche. Il avait probablement envie de mener une vie plus confortable... Mais il le trouvait bien acharné pour quelqu'un qui n'avait que l'argent pour motivation. Et puis ça n'avait pas l'air d'être le genre de personne à s'attacher à des valeurs matérielles. Alors quoi ? En plus, il ne supportait plus coups d'œil rapide qu'il lui jetait régulièrement pour une raison obscure. Il se sentait sans cesse observé, et il avait horreur de ça.

Un jour que le loup-garou venait pour la énième fois de la journée le rejoindre dans la bibliothèque pour s'assurer que tout allait bien, il finit par ne plus tenir.

-Pourrais-je savoir ce qui te pousse à faire ça ?

-Faire quoi ?

-Me sauver, s'occuper de moi de manière excessive...

-Je ne t'ai pas sauvé...

-Insinuerais-tu que Severus m'aurait menti ?

Lupin détourna le regard.

-Pourquoi ? Reprit le serpentard. Tu espères me soutirer de l'argent ?

-Non ! Répondit instantanément l'autre qui ne voulait pas que le blond se fasse de fausses idées. Non ce n'est pas ça.

-Alors quoi ? Tu es tombé amoureux peut-être ?

Le lycanthrope rougit et regarda ses pieds, ne sachant pas comment réagir. L'aristocrate, lui, se figea d'horreur. Personne n'était jamais tombé amoureux de lui, et voilà qu'une créature poilue venait troubler cette règle ? Il nageait en plein cauchemar... Il bouscula le gryffondor et sortit de la pièce en claquant la porte. Il ne voulait pas de cet amour encombrant. Il n'en voulait pas. Il refusait de s'attacher à qui que ce soit. La seule personne à qui il tenait était son fils, et il ne voyait pas pourquoi il devrait imposer à Draco un second père, même pas humain de surcroit.

-Attendez, fit une voix derrière lui.

Avant qu'il ait eu le temps de vitupérer, l'ancien Maraudeur continua :

-Je ne veux pas vous mettre mal-à-l'aise. Si vous ne voulez plus me voir, je partirais...

-Alors qu'est-ce que vous faites encore ici ? Cracha Lucius d'un venimeux avant d'aller s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

Lorsqu'il en sortit, Arthur et Molly Weasley étaient de retour, mais il n'y avait plus aucune trace du lycanthrope. Le rousse l'informa qu'à part pour les réunions, il ne viendrait plus. En entendant la nouvelle, Lucius sentit son cœur se serrer anormalement. D'accord il lui avait parlé de manière un peu brusque, mais qui n'aurait pas été choqué d'apprendre une telle chose ? De là à partir complètement... Parce qu'il ne l'aimait pas il s'en allait ? C'était du chantage pur et simple !

La maison sembla affreusement vide au Malfoy pendant les semaines qui suivirent. A chaque moment qu'il passait à la bibliothèque, il lui semblait entendre la porter s'ouvrir. Mais Lupin était bel et bien parti. Son absence lui pesait plus qu'elle ne l'aurait dû, et cela l'énervait. Et il s'énervait de s'énerver pour une chose aussi futile. Ça n'était pas censé l'atteindre. Il devait rester digne. Et ne pas se soucier de ça. Mais plus les jours passaient, plus son cœur s'alourdissait et moins il arrivait à chasser le lycanthrope de son esprit.

Un mois après l'évènement de la bibliothèque, Lucius entendit la voix de Remus dans le couloir. Alors qu'il se précipitait dans les escaliers, il croisa son regard, que le gryffondor s'empressa de détourna avant de se ruer dans la cuisine, où le blond n'avait pas le droit d'aller lors des réunions. Déterminé à avoir une discussion avec lui, il fut réduit de s'assoir sur les marches de l'escalier pour qu'il ne puisse pas s'enfuir à la sortie, ce qu'il avait prit l'habitude de faire ces derniers temps.

Au bout d'une éternité, la séance prit fin. Comme prévu, le loup-garou sorti en trombe de la salle et l'aristocrate eut à peine le temps de lui attraper le bras.

- Attend ! Fit-il. Je voudrais te parler.

Lupin hésita un instant et le suivit.

-Ce n'est pas parce que je vous ai rejeté que vous devez partir ! Commença Lucius en tentant tant bien que mal de rester fier et hautain.

-Je pensais que vous préfèreriez...

-Je ne suis pas tombé à vos pieds donc vous vous en allez ? N'est-ce pas un peu facile ? Je croyais que les gryffondors étaient courageux...

-Que voulez-vous dire ?

-On ne vous a jamais dit qu'il était malpoli de partir sans attendre la réponse des gens ?

-Mais vous m'aviez dit...

-Ce n'est pas parce que je t'ai dit de partir que tu devais quitter la maison !

-Mais dans ce cas...

-En plus je croyais que tu n'avais pas d'argent. Où dormais-tu pendant tout ce temps ? Je ne suis pas cruel au point de priver les gens de lit !

-Puis-je en déduire que... Tu...

-Il n'y a rien à déduire ! Protesta le Malfoy en pestant contre sa gêne intérieure qu'il avait du mal à cacher.

Remus, qui ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille, se colla au blond, passa doucement ses bras autour de son cou sans qu'il ne réagisse et l'embrassa. Lucius ne broncha pas.

-Comme ça tu resteras ? Demanda-t-il.

-Si je peux recommencer...

Lupin eut un sourire malicieux, conscient qu'il venait d'obtenir de Lucius ce qu'il n'avait jamais donné auparavant à qui que ce soit.

-Du moment que tu ne traumatises pas mon fils... Répondit le serpentard qui se rendait parfaitement compte qu'il le serait forcément un jour ou l'autre lorsqu'il apprendrait que son père s'était entiché d'un loup-garou.


End file.
